


Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's Singing Extravaganza

by alfisha



Series: Tomarry Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Brat, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, So is draco, Voldemort is Tired, draco loves panic!, harry and draco are a chaotic duo, harry and draco are besties ya'll, i'm bad at tagging so i'll stop, it's great, neither of them can sing but that's okay, so does Harry, they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha
Summary: Harry and Draco give Lucius and Voldie the performance of a lifetime - who cares if the two men don't want to be there, and that neither boy has any singing skills whatsoever?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Tomarry Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708141
Comments: 15
Kudos: 275





	Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's Singing Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration for this:  
> me, singing badly to panic! at the disco in my room: hey what if harry did this lol
> 
> and that's it.  
> then this happened. it's really short and probably SO shit, but hey, let's pretend this fic is worth even one kudo.

Harry loved days like these.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Panic! At The Disco was belting out lyrics through Sirius’ old muggle speakers, and Harry’s voice was joining in with Brendon Urie’s.

Overall, Harry was feeling pretty great.

His favourite song, Hurricane, came on, and Harry grinned, ready to sing all the lyrics with accuracy and speed - there was something rewarding about being able to keep up with Brendon’s singing. He was very fast-paced. 

Harry could faintly hear Voldemort downstairs, and his grin turned mischievous as he hatched a plan. He cranked up the volume on the speakers, hitting the maximum, and soon the entirety of Malfoy Manor was filled with the angelic voice of the main singer. Harry shouted all the lyrics too, standing up and moving around like a madman. He supposed that, when you put things in perspective, he  _ was  _ a madman.

The door burst open, and in came Draco, looking extremely excited. Harry beckoned him to join in, and that was all the persuasion it took. Harry knew that Draco was just as much of a fan as Harry, despite the muggle singer. Harry had roped him into it. He was a great friend.

The two boys were bouncing around Harry’s bedroom like they’d been given a large dosage of the Invigoration Draught, and neither of them cared. It had become Harry’s mission to strip away Draco’s etiquette until he was as chaotic as Harry - and he’d been extremely successful.

He had a certain influence on people. 

Draco was red in the face, gasping for breath at the same time as screaming lyrics, and Harry was much the same. Both were wearing shit-eating grins on their faces, and their singing was occasionally cut off due to their hysterical laughter. 

The door flung open again, and there stood the Dark Lord.

Draco faltered a bit, but Harry pulled him back into action immediately. He grabbed Draco’s hands twisting them around with the rest of their bodies as they danced and sang. Voldemort watched, his slitted eyes staring in slight disbelief and a fair amount of resignation as Harry pulled Draco around the room, still screaming along.

“Harry, what are you doing?” he asked finally, as the song came to a close.

Harry smiled widely at him, and he was delighted to see Voldemort’s eyes soften momentarily. 

“Singing!” he exclaimed in answer, and Draco nodded enthusiastically. “And dancing, I suppose.” he added, and Draco bobbed his head as an affirmative once again.

Voldie stared for a second longer, and Harry could hear Draco’s breath hitch slightly in unease. He squeezed his friend’s hand comfortingly, and felt the youngest Malfoy relax beside him.

“You sounded like a pair of banshees.” 

Harry huffed, offended, and frowned at his lover. “We sound beautiful, thank you very much.” he said shortly, just as New Perspective started. Draco met his eyes, and they both grinned again. Voldemort sighed as he realised what was about to happen, and began to turn around to leave, only to come face-to-face with Lucius.

“What is this horrifying wailing sound, my Lord? Is there trouble?” he asked hurriedly, his wand already drawn for any sign of danger. Draco sighed, and Voldemort smirked slightly. 

“Just your son and his friend, Lucius. Nothing to be worked up over.”

Lucius nodded, sheathed his wand, and turned to leave also. Harry decided that he and Draco deserved an audience for their next performance, and spelled the door shut before either adult could leave. They both looked to him in disbelief, but Harry was looking at Draco.

“We need to put on the best performance yet. Full volume singing, extreme dance moves, daring stunts!” he said fervently, and Draco smirked before nodding. 

Lucius groaned, and Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Harry, who just smiled sweetly.

“Snakies and gentlemen, servants and Lords, we are proud to present to you: HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY’S SINGING EXTRAVAGANZA!” he yelled, bowing deeply with Draco.

Both the adults groaned this time.

“ _Snakies_ and gentlemen?” he heard Voldemort moan underneath his breath, and Harry snickered slightly.

“Are you ready, Draco?” he asked politely, and when the blonde nodded, they began.

Voldemort was sure he’d never again see anything quite as feral as this performance.

Lucius was just glad his ears didn’t start bleeding.

Narcissa and Bellatrix cackled quietly to themselves from outside the door - they’d had the initiative to not enter, for knowledge that they might never return.

Harry and Draco were Very Proud of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> harry and draco have such chaotic energy and i love it
> 
> also can you tell that i'm projecting in this? i just love p!atd way too much okay?!
> 
> hey, you should check out my other oneshots.  
> it would make me very happy.
> 
> only if you want 🥺👉🏻👈🏻  
> also follow my tumblr. https://alfiisha.tumblr.com/


End file.
